The present invention relates to an automatic fluid stopper for use in a fluid outlet pipe to automatically close the fluid passage before the installation of a fluid tap in the fluid outlet pipe, or to automatically open the fluid passage after the installation of the fluid tap in the fluid outlet pipe.
A regular fluid tap uses a spindle with a valve stem and a stem washer (rubber gasket) for controlling the fluid passage. However, the stem washer (rubber gasket) wears quickly with use, more particularly when the fluid tap is used in a hot/cold fluid supply pipe system. When the stem washer (rubber gasket) of a fluid tap is damaged, the fluid, tap must be removed from the fluid outlet pipe for a repair work. When repairing a fluid tap, the fluid source (fluid tower) should be closed before removing the fluid tap from the fluid supply pipe. However, much time may be wasted in finding the correct switch from a set of switches on the fluid source (fluid tower) for example an apartment when closing the fluid source (fluid tower). Therefore, people tend to directly remove the fluid tap from the fluid outlet pipe for a repair work without closing the fluid source (fluid tower). However, if the fluid source (fluid tower) is not closed when the fluid tap is removed from the fluid outlet pipe, fluid immediately rushes out of the fluid outlet pipe, and the operator may be splashed with fluid before stopping the fluid outlet pipe with stopper means. Further, when replacing the connector, fluid outlet valve or connecting pipe at the fluid outlet pipe of a chemical storage tank or hot fluid supply source, chemical fluid or hot fluid must be drawn away before starting the repair work. If chemical fluid or hot fluid is not drawn away from the fluid outlet pipe before the repair work, residual chemical fluid or hot fluid will flow out of the fluid outlet pipe to injure the worker or to pollute the environment.